


Needs Must When the Devil Drives

by DeadDoveDiner



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Graphic Depictions of a man fucking a horse, Other, Sex Pollen, heed the warnings, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDoveDiner/pseuds/DeadDoveDiner
Summary: Jaskier- Fuck, Jaskier was off at Oxenfurt, fucking his way through the staff and possibly the students, and the closest town was days away. There was nothing around for as far as he could smell or hear for miles except trees and critters and Roach, and he was...fuck, he knew what he had to do and the very thought of it made his stomach roll.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Roach, Geralt z Rivii| Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion (Mentioned)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!! This story is entirely about Geralt fucking Roach! As in- his HORSE. Please be aware of this before continuing- don't be a dick in the comments or they'll be deleted!

Geralt wasn't ashamed to admit that during his years on The Path, he'd become far too aware of the many different kinds of aphrodisiacs and stimulants that the Continent provided, both natural _and_ magical and he could safely say there were a _lot_ .

Which was great for all the people that needed them, he supposed, but as a Witcher he had absolutely fuck all of such things for entertainment purposes- a Witchers heart was more likely to give out than his cock- but as with everything, humans and creatures alike had found ways to weaponize them, and any Witcher worth this salt knew what to look out for.

Succubus, for example- they used pheromones to attract their prey and their saliva and secretions were both substantial aphrodisiacs. Mages had an array of spells, curses, hexes, and charms that caused arousal (and then sometimes _death_ , depending), and even some types of Vampire could hypnotise their victims and coerce their bodies compliance.

Geralt, himself, had been at the end of a few of those at least four times that he could remember- and it wasn't exactly something he was going to _forget_ any time soon.

Once was thanks to lure of a Bruxa, and he'd been lucky enough that the village that hired him to dispatch the creature had been just large enough to have a brothel where he spent the rest of the night and well into the morning between the thighs of some faceless whore. All the coin he'd earned for the kill had gone straight back to the town, but he'd rather lose out on some coin than literally die of sexual frustration.

Twice, he'd used Jaskier's hole- punishment as both times it had been the Bard that had got him cursed in the first place. Jaskier hadn't seemed to mind either time, actively participating through the first couple of rounds before he became overstimulated and sore and curled into himself with little whimpers and sobs while Geralt fucked him wet and gaping for the hours it took to disperse the magic.

The last time, he'd even let Jaskier have _him_ . Another Mage, for once _not_ Jaskier's fault. That time, Geralt had been too weak to do much else but lay on his stomach and take it as Jaskier did his best to fuck the curse from him. The bard had resorted to using his fingers and eventually his fist when after a few rounds his cock ran dry and Geralt still burned for more.

But this time- this time it was a gods damned _Archespore._

He'd managed to dodge most of its attacks, but a single thorn had found a weakness between his pauldron and leather cuirass and struck in a good inch before he cut the creature down.

Archespores were poisonous enough to down a human with no more than a scratch, but Witchers were a lot harder to kill and so Geralt shrugged it off, tossed back a vial of Golden Oriole, and went about setting up camp in the clearing just off from the Archespores burning corpse.

It wasn't until the sun had started to set that Geralt realised something was wrong, and it didn't take a philosopher to figure out what.

Sweats, brain haze, racing heart, _arousal_ .

A Griffin Witcher he'd met in a tavern a few decades ago had mentioned something similar happened to one of his brothers once- theorised that the Archespore was either a mutant itself, or it had grown over the corpse of a murdered Succubus and taken on her aphrodisiacal properties and used them as a defence mechanism. A hand wouldn't help, the Griffin had said. Told Geralt that the only reason his brother had survived the ordeal was because after he'd gone delirious with arousal, he'd gone and fucked the Archespore corpse.

Geralt groaned, dropping his head into his hands as blood started to pulse to his cock.

Jaskier- _Fuck_ , Jaskier was off at Oxenfurt, fucking his way through the staff and possibly the students, and the closest town was days away. There was nothing around for as far as he could smell or hear for miles except trees and critters and _Roach,_ and he was... fuck , he _knew_ what he had to do and the very thought of it made his stomach roll.

Geralt may not have been ashamed of the other times he'd been cursed, but he sure as fuck was this time.

Roach, sensing his distress from where he'd tied her across the camp, whinnied and tossed her head, and Geralt cursed.

“Fuck,” he scrubbed a hand down his face. Then again, louder, “ _Fuck_ !”

  
  


Even with the haze of arousal starting to cloud his brain, he managed to hit her with a shot of Axii before he did anything else. She'd been at his side for a good decade at that point and wasn't easy to spook, but he had no doubts she would kick out at him if he didn't. She'd never been very happy about people standing behind her, and she should be as relaxed as possible for this- he _needed_ her as relaxed as possible.

The sign took hold as easy as ever and Roach's snorting breaths evened out into a soft easy rhythm that matched his stroking of her neck as she fell into calm. His hand shook and his cock tented his trousers, pulsing harder the longer he put off the inevitable.

“I'm sorry,” he croaked, pressing his face into hers and clenching his teeth. “I'm so sorry, girl.”

Sending a prayer of forgiveness to gods he didn't believe in, Geralt made his way behind her, unlacing his pants with jittering hands as he went.

He'd lead her over to a moderate sized boulder because while Geralt was taller than most human men, Roach was taller still and her rump reached high up his chest. Standing on the boulder, however, he was at the perfect height.

He shuddered. _Perfect_ wasn't the right word, but- it got him to the height he needed to be at.

Placing a hand against her rump, he whispered one last apology to his girl, and lifted her tail. Instantly, a filthy surge of arousal pulsed through him so suddenly and so strong that he groaned with it. The light daze he'd felt since he realised something was wrong built abruptly and dragged him under, leaving him drunk and breathless. Her pussy was fucking _huge_ . Thick black lips that twitched in the cool air, winking just enough for him to catch the tiniest glimpse of the bright red hidden inside.

His drooling cock twitched in his grip and it was like all other sense left him. All the disgust, self-loathing, and guilt washed away in an instant and in its stead was crackling scorching arousal.

He _wanted_ her. Curse the gods and everything that had brought him to his moment, but fuck he wanted her more than he could ever remember wanting anyone else before in his entire life. Wanted to lick into where she was hot and wet and taste her until her sweet perfect pussy dripped and gaped for his cock.

And that's what he did.

The scent of her was overwhelming up close- earthy, but more than that sweet and musky like fresh hay.

The first touch of his tongue to her cunt had him groaning.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she even tasted sweet- sweeter than any whore he'd ever stuck his tongue in before, and cleaner too.

He'd started pumping his cock at some point, brain too fuck hazy to realise until he came so hard and sudden that his knees almost went out on him.

He groaned, panted, and went even harder. Dropping his cock, he gripped Roach's hips and buried his face deep in her cunt, digging his tongue in and working her until his jaw ached with the effort.

Roach, despite the Axii, whinnied sharply and pressed back into him as he tongue fucked her, cunt pulsing out a burble of slick. He groaned into her as her nectar coated his tongue and started to drip down his chin and throat. He was desperate- an animalistic greed took over him, clawing and screaming for _more_ , _more_ , _more_ _._ He wanted to taste her on his tongue hours after he'd left her cunt, wanted to be sure that even humans could smell her on his breath- wanted them to know that he'd tongue fucked his horse and more than that, he'd fucking _loved_ it.

She pulsed around him again and he slid his mouth down just enough to suck her massive clit into his mouth while two fingers pushed inside, down, and _rubbed_ . Roach's tail snapped up, her head tossing and bobbing sharply. Her cunt clenched around his fingers as a fresh wave of slick gushed from her and soaked his entire hand.

Fuck.

Fucking _fuck_ he made her _cum._ He didn't even know mares could _do_ that but he'd done it and- _fuck._

His fingers left her with a nasty squelch, clit slipping from his mouth as he laved one last long line up her cunt, scooping a mouthful of that filthy juice as he scrambled for his cock. Now. He needed his cock in her _now_ .

Burning hot and drooling a steady line of pre, he pressed up behind her and- _fucking gods_ , sunk right into her like she was made for him.

He came less than a second later.

“ _Gods_ ,” he gasped, clutching at the points of her hips. He couldn't stop himself from grinding in deeper until he felt her clit rub his balls and her arsehole clench against his abdomen.

His cock made no show of softening, even as his first thrust- the first glide of that utterly perfect pussy along the length of him- sent little zaps of _too much, too soon,_ shooting though him.

He couldn't stop. No, even worse, he didn't _want_ to stop. He'd fucked whores dryer and looser than this- whores less energetic, even and this felt like everything he'd always searched for. Roach snuffled and snorted with every thrust, heat billowing out her nostrils as she tossed her head and whinnied.

“Fuck, I'm gonna cream you,” he grunted, as he rammed himself into her slick cunt again and again, the sounds of their fucking wet and loud in the quiet of the forest. “Gonna cum inside and leave you dripping,”

Clutching her tighter, fucking harder, he let his head drop back as grunts and deep groans burned in his chest. Roach made another high sort of whinny and backed up further onto his cock until he had no choice but to lay his chest up over her rump and clutch her close with one hand while the other went to the tree behind him to avoid being crushed.

“Gonna fuck you-” he growled, biting softly at her coat and pulling her back into every thrust to reach just that much deeper, to fuck her just that much harder. Her cunt squelched around him with every frantic thrust, “ _fuck_ \- again and again. Over and over until your cunts overflowing, until your fucking _dripping_ with me. _Fuck_ \- good girl, _good girl_ .”

She contracted around his cock like a vice, and he couldn't hold back. He came hard, shattering and splintering like a tree struck by lightning, flying apart with its force. His voice cracked on a shout as he jerked hard into her, head dropping to press into her back with the force of his orgasm as painted her pussy white with his cream.

For a long moment he could do nothing but clutch her close and pant into her coat, little shivers racing over his skin. The forest was dark and silent, a cool breeze working through the trees, but Roach was hot around him. His cock twitched, weak and overworked inside her. If he could think past the white out in his brain, he'd have noticed that he was panting even harder then than he had been after killing the Archspore, but for the moment he felt rung out and sated, and didn't want to think about anything more but the syrupy pleasure soaking through him.

He'd have to go again- sooner rather than later, most likely- but he pushed that to the back of his mind as he straightened slowly, just enough for his sticky cock to slip from his horses cunt, then dropped back against the tree behind him.

“Fuck,”

As he watched, a thick glob of his cum pulsed from Roach's gape and slid down her puffy lips. Hand shaking, he reached out and ran his thumb up the length of her to smear the mess across her fat pussy lips and back inside where she was so hot and wet.

She clenched, winked around his thumb, and he shuddered, staring in awe.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed again, this time with feeling.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add some art to this because apparently spending however many hours writing it wasn't enough and I had to spend an extra 8 hours drawing this smh

[](https://ibb.co/6mxsKf5)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, guys.  
> So uh, if anyone read this I'd like to apologize for the terrible writing and the absolutely horrendous filth you were just subjected to, but uh- I DID warn you.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own as I don't have a Beta and its 4am and I'm very tired, so I probably missed... a lot. Lets also use that excuse as to why its written so bad. 
> 
> Anyway! First fic finished and posted in SIX YEARS, GUYS, HOLY SHIT.  
> I'd like to both thank and blame The Witcher Dead Dove discord for this since without them I'd probably not have even started this. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! 
> 
> Please. Please leave a comment. I'm begging you.


End file.
